Legacy of Frost
by FrostyPhoenix
Summary: If a child comes from the relationship between a mortal and a god, the rules clearly state that the god must leave the mortal immediately and never see the child without dire reason, for fear of divinely altering the path in their life. It's the RULES. But as we know, Jack Frost has never been one to follow the rules... T for safety.
1. A Different End to a Familiar Beginning

A groan escaped Percy's mouth as he staggered back towards the river. His armor was melted from where Clarisse jabbed him with her electric spear, he felt numb, and he swore his knees were turning to water.

"Had enough, Jackson?" Snarled Clarisse gleefully, advancing towards him, brandishing the spear once again. She caught the look of fear on his face and laughed cruelly. "Don't worry, Prissy, it won't kill you, and it'll only hurt...a lot." She and her goons snickered at this– and the point of Clarisse's spear darted forward and sliced into his arm.

A gut-wrenching scream was twisted from his mouth like a yanked tooth and he staggered backwards as electricity arced over his body with hot bursts of white light, racing through his blood– boiling him–

He landed on his back, splashing straight into the shallow stream. Shuddering gasps rattled from his mouth as his vision rolled in and out of focus. His faltering ears managed to catch snatches of the conversations that were going on less than two feet away from him in shocked whispers.

"Gods, Clarisse..."

"Full power...kid?!"

"Never seen...before..."

"Shouldn't have happened..."

Percy tried to move, to make sure he was alive, but when he did he felt something cold buckle beneath his hand with a faint crackling sound. Blinking as his visioned cleared, Percy sat up– and the pain was fading. But he wouldn't have noticed that beyond what he saw around him.

It was summer in Long Island, and it couldn't be less than eighty-five degrees this night. Yet, Percy watched as _ice_ began to rim his body, percolating on the outline and becoming thicker by the second. Amazed, Percy lifted his hand out of the formerly warm water–small chucks of ice and slush now bobbed in the slow current– and watched as the liquid froze onto frost on his hand, becoming opaque and spreading down his palm, wrist, and arm in beautiful wavy patterns like a fast growing fern, coating him like a second skin

Suddenly, a tingling sensation buzzed in his arm, not unpleasantly. He looked down at his spear-wound, which had been dripping with blood moments earlier at a point between his shoulder and elbow. Now, it had stopped bleeding and felt fresh and clean. Percy watched, fascinated, as frost bloomed from his shoulder and threaded, glittering in the moonlight, across the gash like a silver spider web, doubling back and thickening until it patched the wound.

"What the _hell_..."

Percy was snapped out of his daze by Clarisse's startled hiss. He looked up and blinked in her shocked gaze.

"Percy...?" He turned his head to look at Annabeth, who was gawking at him owlishly. Behind her, the rest of the blue team stood, mouths agape, one of the awe-struck warriors clutching the flag. As strength flowed into his body as the frost bloomed past his elbows, he realized–

Everyone was staring at him.

Suddenly self conscious, Percy pulled his feet underneath him and stood shakily up, his clothes stiff with ice, his armor paled with the same wavy frost. Even as he stood, more strength filled him like his Mom's warm cookies. Yeah, he realized.

After all of this, he wasn't cold.

Suddenly, with the thundering of hooves, Chiron cantered up, looking confused. "What—" he started. Then he stopped short, staring at something above Percy's head. "Oh." He said said, his voice a mixture of surprise and...apprehension? "I see."

Percy blinked and looked up above him...

A ring of turquoise light burned like a hoop of stars above his head. In the center of it was an intricate snowflake, twisting and twirling in place as if it was falling.

Everyone stared.

Percy looked back down as Chiron suddenly kneeled. What—

"Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Jokul Frosti, bringer of winter, lord of the ice, king of the snow and the storms."

Thunder rumbled across the sky.

**Sup, yo. Hehe. anyone know how to put in lines? Ps: Next chapter for The stark twins is written and will be posted soon! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Even if you don't like it, let me know!**


	2. The History's Concept

Jack was flying over Long Island Sound, the glassy water making a mirror for him to gaze into and a sheet of cool air to ride as he traveled in the cool hours of the night to avoid the heat of New York summers.

He'd claimed his son.

He couldn't imagine what his son—Percy— must be going through. Would Percy remember him? He'd only fully shown himself at that one time, when his boy had been a baby.

But before that, when he met the amazing Sally Jackson...

_It was just like the story books, how his first went. One look, and he knew. Not necessarily that he loved her; she was three! But he just knew he had to protect her. It was actually very close to this place, on Montauk Beach where he first saw her. She was just a child, and he was still not yet believed in. So it was a surprise as he watched her toddle at a surprising speed ahead of her parents, her sea colored eyes glowing with a child's mirth. "Sally!" Her laughing parents called after her, laughing. "Sally, wait!" But such a joyful child had no time to wait. She ran ahead, further still, sprinting into the ocean wind, closing her eyes with joy–_

_She ran right into him. _

_She was a short little girl: her head bounced into his knee and she fell backwards, but Jack reached out faster that he thought possible and grabbed her in his arms before she hit the ground. Their eyes met– the sea on the sky– and she smiled at him cheerfully. "Sorry!" She giggled, before pulling free of his grasp and charging into the frothy waves._

_He was so shocked he couldn't move. He stood there, frozen like an ice statue, his mind churning wildly. Could that have actually happened? Could she really have not gone through him?_

_He turned to the little girl, opening his mouth and intending to ask her— when the words died in his throat when he saw her, and understood._

_She couldn't be human. Not completely, at least. _

_Even though it was summer, the waves could be freezing. They were freezing today, and were choppy and rough. But with Sally, the waves seemed to come alive, swelling around her and making her do nothing but float gently. He didn't know how she could yet know how to swim, yet the water seemed to hold her head above the water. It made a few things clear. But most importantly, it confirmed that the grinning, blonde, hazel eyed man who stood with Sally's mother on the beach and bore no resemblance to his daughter could not be her true father. _

_He had met a daughter of the sea god, and he had to protect her. _

_—•—•—•—•—_

_So he did, watching over her for whenever he could. He told her who he was, a spirit, a god of winter, but didn't tell her who she was. If she knew, more monsters would come. When she was four, her mother and step-father were killed in a plane crash. The mortals couldn't explain it, and Sally was left an orphan. Jack was furious; He knew Zeus was behind it. But even then he stayed with her, making sure she had fun even when she went and lived with an uncle that cared nothing for her. By the time she was twelve, she was the brightest student and sweetest girl in her class and many wanted her to join the swim team, but her uncle didn't have the money. The monsters were coming more and more, and Jack stayed with her almost all the time to get rid of he monsters before they got close. He didn't think she knew. When she was fourteen, she got her first job. Jack hated seeing her like that, working as a garbage girl at the local restaurant. She deserved better, and it frustrated Jack to no end that he couldn't help her. He could only listen to her talk, laugh with her, and be there for her. _

_Jack knew he was in love with her when she turned eighteen. _

_Jack had control over his age; when she had turned older than sixteen, he had made himself age with her. And he was there for her eighteenth birthday, just the two of them, as her ailing uncle rested and between work and school she didn't have time to make many friends. He watched as she blew out the candles on the cake she bought herself with her own pocket money, her eyes shining like sunlight on the ocean. _

_"What do you wish for?" He asked. She looked at him carefully, as if deciding what to say. Her long, wavy brown hung to her elbows now, and her face was beautiful and mature. _

_"A lot of things." She said slowly, as if thinking about what those things might be._

_"You want me to get more candles?" Teased Jack. "Because I believe the rule is one wish per candle." She looked at him thoughtfully. _

_"Or I could just choose one." She mused. "Save you the trouble."_

_"I'd do it." He shrugged. "You can make a list!" _

_Sally smiled, but her beautiful eyes were distant. _

_"So..." Jack prompted. "What's on the list?" _

_She looked at him, and she looked nervous. _

_"I–wish I could be smart enough to get into a decent collage." She sighed. _

_"That?" Asked Jack, baffled. "That's no problem! You'll get into that writing school, I'm sure of it." _

_Sally didn't look convinced, but continued. _

_"I wish I could write a best seller."_

_"It'll happen whether you use your birthday wish or not." Said Jack firmly._

_"I wish... I wish I had my parents back."_

_Silence rang, and Sally looked away, forcing a smile. "Sorry." She seemed to be fighting a sudden tightness in her throat. "That was– uncalled for." _

_Jack didn't say anything, just took her hand. He gave a squeeze. _

_"You know what I wish for more than anything, though?" She said suddenly, looking up at him. Jack blinked, startled. What could she want more than her parents? He wondered. _

_"What?" He asked. _

_She paused. "For me to have the courage do this, and that it doesn't backfire." _

_Jack frowned. The thought of confusion had barely formed in his mind when—_

_She kissed him. On the lips._

_Suddenly, much too soon, she pulled away and detangled her hand from his, stepping back and staring intently at her sneakers._

_Jack stared at her. _

_"I— sorry." She stammered. "I just–" _

_She was cut off when Jack kissed her back. _

_He pulled away, grinning. "I didn't know that your wish was the same as mine." _

_For the next five years they were together as more than friends. He stayed with her as she went to her collage, not far from her home, and took writing classes. He was disappointed for her when her Uncle called her back to his home, away from their flat, when he became too sick to care for himself, and apparently home nurses were too expensive for the old man. Even though Sally dropped out of her beloved classes to care for him, he died a year later. Sally and Jack were the only two at his funeral. _

_Later, they talked about getting married. They laughed over the ways they could get a preacher to see Jack, talked seriously about ways of doing a ceremony. It would never be anything big; neither had family to invite. _

_In the end, they decided that marriage was just a piece of paper. _

_A month after that, Sally discovered she was pregnant. _

_She, twenty three, was ecstatic. Jack was too, overcome with the wonders of becoming a father. _

_So wrapped was he in his bliss that he forgot the rule._

_He was on his way to six-months along Sally, fresh from Canada where he had been spreading winter, when it hit him like an axe and he almost dropped out of the sky. _

_Gods were free to have relationships with mortals. But if a child came from that, they were automatically required to, as Zeus put it, 'withdraw from the situation.' _

_With Jack, there was no way in HELL he'd do it. _

_Some part of him reasoned that Zeus could give him a break. He wasn't like the other Gods, taking advantage of the fact that they could be in multiple places at once and producing offspring all over the place. _

_So Jack continued as normal, caring for Sally until she was seven, then eight months along. They bought clothes, prepared a nursery, discussed names like any other mortal couple. For a girl, it would be Alayna Grace. A boy would be Perseus Campbell._

_Sally was nine months along, any where near her time, when Zeus called. Jack was certain of who it was. When else did the Northern Lights appear in the New York sky? As Jack slipped the window of Sally's flat open, he tried to ignore the dread that fell like a dead weight in his stomach. It was just a warning, probably. He'd be back in time to add the finishing touches of paint to the nursery. He was about to leap off the sill when a soft voice called from behind him. _

_"Jack?" _

_Jack turned to see Sally standing in the hallway, in a night gown, her hair messy as if she'd just woken up. She looked exhausted as well. "Where're you going?" She murmured sleepily. _

_He couldn't tell her. He couldn't let her get worried over nothing. Stress wasn't good for babies. Or their mother. _

_"I'm just going to head out for a fly." He smiled reassuringly, feeling a pang if guilt for lying. "You go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be back soon." _

_She rubbed her eyes drowsily. "M'kay." She muttered. She ambled back down the hall, disappearing from his sight. He was about to take off when he heard her call softly down the hallway, "Love you." _

_"Love you, too." He called back, but he didn't know if she heard him. _

_With that, he took off into the sky. It was fall in New York; just cool enough for him. It was cloudy and gray, creating horrible foreboding in his chest. _

_He landed on the top of the Empire State Building and went in through the side door. He hoped Zeus didn't take it the wrong way; he just wanted to avoid the front door. He pondered his place in the god's social and political hierarchy. Socially, he was no one. He never really __socialized__ with any of the gods, he was something of a loner. He was full aware those on Olympus could see him, but he wasn't very keen on getting to know them. They were so...barbaric. Having kids left right and center just sort of...bothered him. As for political, he had nothing there, either. He was technically a Norse god in a freelance form, and as he was American, this was his head quarters. Sometimes he'd visit with Thoth in Memphis (Tennessee, not Egypt. He'd never had the heart to let the guy know he wasn't in his homeland), but other than that, he was alone._

_He slipped past the doors and stepped into the Olympian Garden. It was beautiful here; eternal springtime. He would have preferred snow, but after what happened last time he did that...well..._

_Shaking off the traumatic memories, Jack approached the throne room. He admitted it to himself; he was nervous. What if he was wrong? What if Zeus forbid him from seeing Sally? Well, it's not like he actually would– no matter what, Jack would never leave Sally and the Baby. _

_He stepped into the throne room, bowing respectfully in front of Zeus. He didn't like that about Olympus, either, but yet again, you wanted to be in the good graces of the guy who could determine the future of your family. "Jack Frost." Acknowledged Zeus while Jack's head was still down. His tone was impassive– bored, almost, and hope rose in Jack's chest as he stood. A warning, that was all. Just a warning—no more kids for you, Jack— and he could go back to them. _

_Zeus was flipping through some Olympian tabloid— The God's Guide to a Successful Rule of Eternity, or something—barely sparing Jack a glance. It was just the two of them in the room: all the other Gods were out doing they're own thing. _

_"I see you found a mortal," said Zeus absentmindedly._

_Jack bit back a retort. The guy made it sound as if he could just as easily find another one. He didn't get it— Jack loved Sally. "Yes, sir." Was all he said. _

_"And she's with child." _

_'A wonderful, beautiful, special, amazing child that we'll love with all our hearts.'_

_"Yes, sir." Jack waited with bated breath, and for several increasingly annoying moments Zeus was silent as he flipped a page in his magazine. _

_"You can't see her any more." _

_Jack's world crashed around him. He couldn't breathe. He just thought- Sally Sally Sally..._

_"No, sir." Jack said numbly, his voice barely above a whisper. _

_"What?" For the first time, Zeus looked at Jack, confused._

_"I can't stop seeing her, sir." He said, his voice stronger. He met Zeus's steely grey gaze unflinchingly. _

_"And why is that?" Asked Zeus, not bothering to hide the scorn in his voice. Hot anger washed over Jack's cheeks; Zeus was treating him like a CHILD! _

_"Because I love her." Jack spat, all respect gone. "She loves me. I'm not going to STOP SEEING HER, Zeus, because she's everything to me. I'm not like the rest of you– prancing around the world in all your GLORY– how glorious is it, really, having kids that will always face pain and worry as to why their mother or father won't be with them? Is it GLORIOUS being able to move on with mortals like you would replace an old car? All I have is Sally Jackson and my baby. And I'm going to go back to them. I'm going to go back to them and I'm going to raise my kid like any normal dad." _

_The final word spilled from his treacherous mouth and he was left feeling oddly deflated._

_Zeus had the audacity to look affronted. _

_"Nothing I say will change your mind?" He asked smoothly, and Jack, bewildered at the calm, shook his head. _

_"Very well. Acheron?" _

_Before Jack could even wonder, his blood turned to boiling wax. Agony spiked his body like needles and he crumpled to the ground, right at Zeus's feet. Unable to find it in himself to scream, Jack could only sit there and burn, in fiery hell, pain pain pain—! _

_Suddenly, the pain vanished and the breath rushed from Jack's lungs with relief. Trying to blink away the daze in his eyes, he caught the hasty retreat of a shadowy figure in the corner of his eye, but knew better than to look. He didn't want to know what spirit Zeus had employed to do his dirty work. Gasping and shuddering from the raw feeling that his bones splintered under the heat, Jack groaned and drew himself to his hands and knees, clutching his staff, meeting Zeus's smug, triumphant gaze. _

_A gaze that turned to shock when Jack began laughing. It was a weak, raspy sound from pain that would make anyone cringe, but Jack bore it proudly. "Do you honestly THINK—" He chuckled creakily with an effort that shot pain up his aching ribcage, "that a little twinge would keep me away from my family?" _

_Zeus's stormy eyes narrowed. _

_"Perhaps not." He said slowly. _

_Something in it made Jack wary._

_"Perhaps Acheron's assistance was not necessary. There are others methods, of course." _

_Jack drew himself slowly to his feet, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he leaned on his staff._

_"It would be quite unfortunate if lightning were to strike on your home, hm?" _

_Jack felt as though Hade's fingers were wrapping around his throat. "No." He choked. "Leave- leave them out of this." If Zeus went all Thor on the building, Sally and the baby would be killed. Jack would never get there in time. The very thought made him want to be sick. _

_Zeus's gaze became hard, like a block of graying cement. _

_"Then swear on the River Styx that you will never get involved the Jackson family, ever again."_

_Jack stared back at Zeus. _

_Zeus's lightening bolt appeared in its owner's hand, crackling with energy. One twitch of a finger, one flick of a wrist, and it could destroy Jack's reason to live. So he had a choice._

_"I swear." _

_Thunder rumbled across the sky._

**_A/N: How bad do you hate me? _**

**_My friend read it and said she didn't like the idea. What do you think? Seem plausible? Review! _**


	3. My Father's Soul in Books

**wow! You guys like this? Yay! Then I will update! **

**Thank you you for all the reviews!**

Percy didn't think his day could get any worse.

It had been over a day since he had been claimed, and he still had people veering out of the way whenever he walked past them, or sticking their arms in their sleeves as though if they got within five feet or him they'd be frozen solid. The only one that would come near him was Annabeth, but all she would do would make him feel like some sort of science-fiction experiment. "Is your normal body temperature that cold? Can you create ice out of nothing, or do you need to be near water? I wonder why you don't look like your dad- he has white hair and blue eyes. And apparently, no one calls him Jokul Frosti. He's actually Jack Frost!" She'd glance at the sky, which was always clear. "Would your mood affect the weather?"

Percy had tried to take it. He really had. But after listening to this for about an hour non-stop, he replied that his emotions didn't control the weather, because if they did everyone would be frost bitten during the biggest blizzard ever. He'd stalked off in the two milliseconds it had taken her manic brain to feel affronted.

Right now, he was in the stables, giving food and water to the Pegasi. It could definitely be more worse, too, because he thought the horses liked him. He now knew the rumors that a giant tan Pegasus named Porkpie would trample anyone to death were not true.

"You're not a monster, huh, girl?" He muttered to the winged creature as he poured its food with one hand and rubbed its muzzle with the other. He received a sharp, albeit gentle nip on his finger. "Ow!" He hissed, shaking out the red mark on his index. "Ok, ok, BOY." Porkpie nuzzled his hand again. With a small smile, Percy pulled away and grabbed the enchanted bucket by the stall- a gift from Hecate, someone said, to always be full of cold water and as light as a feather. Hoping to ease the slight sting in his finger, he absentmindedly skimmed the tip over the clear surface–

Frost shot out from where his finger had touched it and he dropped it in shock with a loud bang! That sent several of the horses whinnying shrilly in surprise. "Quiet!" He hissed, frustrated, and to his surprise they all fell silent. He leaned over the bucket, which had fallen on its side. Mentally kicking himself, and careful not to touch it, he circled it until he saw the opening.

The water was frozen solid.

Percy threw back his head and groaned. He would be in so much trouble. He turned and glared at the bucket.

Something cold seemed to expand in his stomach, swelling through his body and rushing to his fingertips. He jumped when, with a magnificent sloshing, the ice turned to water and gushed wetly across the barn floor, the ever-refilling depth pumping more and more liquid to compensate for its losses. With a yelp, Percy dove forward, careful not to touch it, nicking the handle with his fingertips so that it was upright once more, leaving calm once again.

This wasn't going to be easy.

By the time he'd successfully gotten all the horses watered, his clothes were glossy under a layer of ice (partially melted in the warm air and still half frozen by his own body temperature), patches of rime coated his face like a medieval stubble, and his hair was stiff with cold and tipped with frost.

He really needed to get some control over his powers.

Now, as the sky was dark, he was struggling to read one of his Greek textbooks in order to find out more about his 'father.' After he'd taken a shower and had dinner, of course (Speaking of, he'd discovered that there was no such thing as a good hot shower. He was only figuring this out now because the water at Yancy and his Mom's apartment had probably always been cold to begin with. Hot water hurt for him) and was now shifting uncomfortably beneath his shirt, which was irritating the light, tender burns on his shoulder from when he'd first gotten in. Thankfully the water hadn't froze when it touched him.

He felt almost normal as sat on his bunk in Cabin Thirteen. According to Annabeth, it had been built when Chiron had been visited for the first time by his father about twelve years ago–not that anyone had seen him. From what Annabeth could guess, Jack Frost had asked Chiron to build him a cabin here, and didn't say why. Chiron had gotten it done, and he'd done pretty awesome—that much Percy could admit.

To Percy, it looked the least...Greek. From the outside, it was made from soft white stone and a winter-sky blue roof. No matter what the temperature was outside, or what season, people swore the doorknob was always freezing.

The inside was pale hardwood flooring, blank white walls, several tall windows, and surprisingly, a bookshelf full of titles he hadn't yet bothered to find out. While there were beds on the actual floor, Percy had chosen a top bunk. They really weren't like normal bunk beds either- they were designed, as far as Percy could tell, to minimize the feeling of being trapped. The 'top bunks' were actually anchored securely to the wall, accessible by ladders, set right against enchanted windows that were nearly floor to ceiling- people outside would could never see in, kind of like one way glass, except that Percy couldn't see them either unless he wanted to. It would be like they weren't even there. While it was kind of strange, he liked the quiet. It also came in handy when you didn't want someone to like, watch you sleep. Not that he slept easy. It wasn't the bed's fault, piled with fluffy white pillows and a soft blue quilt. Every time he closed his eyes at night, he'd see his mom... You know.

Finally, finally, Percy found the section on Jack Frost after combing the microscopic table of contents. It was hardly more than a few paragraphs, and the first under the 'seasonal spirit' section.

_Summary: Jack Frost, while cited in a mortal song and mortal folklore, actually came to be after many of the mentions, making him relatively young to most Gods. The earliest mention of him is in 1712, when he surfaced in a small American town in the state of Pennsylvania. His heritage is unknown._

_Use: Jack Frost is known as the Shepherd of Winter, and brings the winter season to the world. _

_Powers: It is known that Jack Frost can create blizzards and snowfall by summoning rain clouds and freezing them. In addition, he is also known for being able to fly, or ride the north wind. Like most gods, he has control over what age he appears. Although, while most gods keep their outward age to the high twenties or lower thirties, Jack Frost almost always manifests as a teenager. _

The information abruptly ended there. All Percy knew was that on the next page there would be a magical number with the ability to change that would tell the number of children he had ever had, but Percy just snapped the book shut. Even though the cabin was yawningly empty, proving that he didn't have any living family, three hundred years was still a long time, and he wasn't interested in the number of women his dad had knocked up in the past few centuries.

So that was it, then? No picture, no face, nothing about him, just...that? Percy sighed and flopped back on his pillows, sinking into the soft, fluffy white. Despite how comfy he was, he didn't want to sleep.

Huffing with resignation, he just, you know, thought he'd give those books a chance. Even if he couldn't read them with his dyslexia. He slid down the ladder and padded over to the tall pine bookshelf, fraught with several titles. He blinked and honed on the one closest to him. Pride and Prejudice? He could read it because he'd heard of it somewhere. No offense to author, but it hadn't sounded so great. He skimmed a few down and chose a random one. Fire Height 415? No, he blinked. Fahrenheit 451. That sounded weird, but interesting. He opened it to a random page, and to his surprise a sheet of paper came tumbling out.

Percy frowned, confused. He bent over and picked it up. It was a sheet of notebook paper, the edges ripped and crinkled as if it had been torn from a spiral notebook. It was covered front to back in scrawled, messy handwriting, and for a moment Percy thought it was his own, yet had no memory of writing it. Then, he saw tiny differences– the I's on this paper were dotted, while Percy's were made of short lines. The letters like e, a, n, h, and even r ran into the letters next to them, like it was half-cursive. Percy would never do that. Curious, he squinted at the writing, finding it strangely easy to read- probably because he recognized it.

_I find it weird that I'm stopping at the part of this book where Montague sets Beatty on fire, killing him, as his wife left him, when I have just found out that Sally is pregnant! I can't believe it! (Odder still, isn't this book all about burning books, and how their illegal, and how Montague is burning them, and then he gets all conflicted because he doesn't want to anymore and it just gets awkward...? Yeah, It's a book about how books are burned and illegal and yet I'm writing notes in it... That could one day be a book at this rate... Man, I'm just shaming Ray Bradbury right now. I watched him with respect as he typed up this story on his dime-an-hour computers, but now I'm just shaming the guy)._

Percy couldn't help it; he laughed slightly. These scattered thoughts were eerily familiar.

His breath caught in his throat. _Sally is pregnant..._

Could this be...his father's?!

Frantic, Percy turned his attention back to the words.

_Anyway, I'm going to be a dad! I still can't wrap my head around the fact. Will it be a boy or girl? I can't say I have a preference, but what the hell would I name them? Could we name the girl (if it was one) Emma? After my sister? Or, if it was a boy, what about Perseus? That was like the luckiest Greek hero in history! Gosh! Ok, a nursery... We now have a use for that spare room. _

_I'm going to be a dad! Okay, now it's time for a baby name list to show Sally._

_Girl: _

_Sally (haha, little Sally Jr.)_

_Emma_

_Anne_

Percy's heart leaped painfully in his throat when he saw familiar handwriting, neater and smaller than the first.

_Kellany_

_Kathryn_

_Renee_

_Boys:_

_(Back to the first set of writing)_

_Leo_

_Perseus_

_Jason_

_Levi_

_Sally's handwriting appeared)_

_Carter_

_Chase_

_Joshua (this one was circled)_

_Jack Jr. _

_His father's handwriting appeared. _

_No offense to Sally, but what kind of name is Jack Jackson? Or Jack Jackson Jr.? No. Wait, Sally just said that she would let me give our baby my last name! Okay, then, I'm still going for Perseus Frost. Very original, if I do say so myself. Kid, whoever you are, if you see this, tell me I'm a genius and tell your mom, no doubt a best selling author, that she's beautiful and perfect. _

_Tell me I look good for my age! _

The note abruptly ended, and Percy felt oddly breathless. The other kids at camp had told him that their godly parents cared nothing for them. But this... His father seemed almost human. Like, he actually had feelings. Percy blinked. Maybe they all did, but never showed it... The way Jack Frost was talking made it seem like he was intending to raise Percy like any normal dad— meaning he'd be there! But what had changed?

He found that his hands were shaking. This seemed almost too good to be true. He stuffed the paper back in the page, slipped it back into its place, and pulled out Pride and Prejudice. His heart leapt when he saw the words, _As we come to a rather uneventful part of this book, I think I'll start leaving notes..._ This was the beginning.

Percy lost himself in the History of his father, Jack Frost.

**soooo, yeah. I hope you like it! PS: To those of you who said you didn't like Jack being separated from Percy and Sally...well, I'm just gonna say: Loopholes. **

**Review!**


End file.
